Blood Changes Things (need help renaming!)
by dontwakeme
Summary: All of the vampires know the call of blood, but what does Bella know about it? What is buried in her bloody past and can a certain someone help her move on? Can she help him move on from his own bloody past?


Okay... so I am new. This is my first story. I just had an intense conversation between Charlotte and Bella pop into my head and I had to make a story...

Warning - Jasper is a jerk, and Edward is crazy and majorly OOC. My version includes lots of cussing and general naughtiness. Also, about Bella's past... I will get descriptive and it will not be pretty. I will warn all reader's before anything major happens.

Disclaimer- Twilight characters do not belong to me. I just get to play with them.

* * *

Jasper POV -

I was getting real tired of this 'Bella' shit. It was interrupting the life I had come to accept. Hell, it was interrupting everyone's life. Carlisle and Esme were constantly worrying over human 'daughter'. Alice was even more annoying, (which I did not think was possible). Rose was sick of the human from the start, and has tried to drive her away from the family. Emmett was forever trying to find a balance between keeping his mate happy and playing with the human. Edward...oh, Edward... if I had the energy, I would rip him apart and scatter the limbs across the world. Maybe that would get him to shut the fuck up once and for all.

"Bella this" and "Bella that" and "Jasper, stay away from Bella and stop thinking about draining her." I inwardly rolled my eyes. Why should I not drain her? That's what Edward has planned. Only I would be much more merciful, giving her the best sex of her life then snapping her neck. She would die feeling nothing but orgasmic bliss. Whereas Edward would not be able to control his strength or his thirst when his inner animal took over. He would hurt her, break her body with his own for his own pleasure, and then drain her while she was screaming.

Across the room, at his piano, Edward's body tensed and his song faltered a bit. Oops... guess he doesn't like my current train of thought. Well, then he really wasn't going to like this.

_"Too bad, Eddie, you deserve this. You think no one knows of your plans, of your 'secret' desires. Bella, even if she is annoying and stupid, doesn't deserve to be another one of your playthings. She is a pure, innocent soul; she doesn't deserve to suffer. But you are a weak little boy, so you dragged her into our world. You knew the only option for her would be death. You let your beast control you instead of controlling it. I understand not knowing how to leash it, I went through that phase, but you know how to control yourself. You have people who would help you, myself included, if you wanted it. But you don't... you turn your back to the idea, to your 'family, and to yourself. This makes you a real monster... I should know."_

As I thought this at him, he grew increasingly tense and shaky. His song had died when his anger surfaced, and Esme and Alice, who had been rushing about the room hanging decorations for the pet's birthday party stopped. Alice merely glanced at Edward, then at me lounging in one of the plush off-white chairs Esme was so fond of, and went back to work. Her emotions read out frustration, curiosity, and anger. No doubt she wished she was in on it. Damn dramatic pixie bitch loved a good piece of gossip. Whatever, she would drill Edward later and he would whine some lame excuse of me thinking of draining Bella. Esme, sweet and loving as always, radiated out concern. Esme looked at Edward in the soft way only a mother who truly loves her children can. Edward met her eyes, and tried to relax and smile.

I felt a flare of anger. I loved Esme. She wasn't quite my mother, she wasn't quite my sister, but a perfect mix of the two. It was a dynamic relationship that worked well for both of us. I would protect her for any and all harm. That included physical and emotional. I know she will be in emotional turmoil once Edward comes clean, and if I have to make this Edward's last kill to keep him from piling more hurt on her, I will. Edward's half-assed smile fell.

_"You think you can hide this from them? They love you, you sick fuck. Esme and Carlisle treat you like you are their own flesh and blood son. Carlisle brought you into this life, and showed you the way. How do you repay them? Sneaking around with those human girls, destroying their bodies so you can get off to their screams and draining them dry. Then you lie. Lie to them so you can keep your place as the golden child. Lie to yourself so you belief you deserve it. Only a fool lies to himself, Eddie."_

His face twitched and then was absolutely still. Esme took a step forward, nothing but love and worry in her emotions, and then he snapped. He roared and stood up forcefully from the piano bench, throwing it behind him and crouching down. I sprinted into action and crouched in front of Esme. Alice stood there, drinking in the sight of Edward's animal, and enjoying it a bit too much. Carlisle and Rose were there in a flash. Carlisle roared and joined me in front of his mate. Esme was distraught; her mate and I were about to beat the unliving shit out of her son if he didn't calm down. Her hands fluttered around Carlisle's and my shoulders while she tried to defuse the situation with peaceful words.

However, it was useless. Only Edward could straighten this out without a fight. He had to back down - he had to sit down and tilt his head to the side to show us his neck. I sure wasn't going to show my neck to him. The last one I backed down to was Maria a long fucking time ago, and now I show my neck for no one. Carlisle, who was normally a very calm, peaceful man, was not going to back down either. You never play around with a vampire's mate. With his mate's safety threatened, his beast was unleashed. We waited, all of our chest rumbling with growls.

Rosalie huffed and made a noise of disgust. She sauntered up to Edward, and he locked his eyes on her. He directed his rage to her, but before he could attack, she smacked him across the face with a resounding boom. He fell, twisted to the side from the force of the smack.

"For God's sake, Edward, back down. You're up against a man defending his mate and Jasper - as in Whitlock - fucktard. You don't stand a chance. Not that you would ever, ever try to hurt Esme, right? This is just a misunderstanding. Because if it isn't I will have to-"

"ALRIGHT!" He growled. He got into a kneeling position right where Rose had smacked him down to. He drew a deep unneeded breath and turned his head a little to the side. Carlisle's growling ceased, partly from Edward's submission and partly from Esme whispering sweet nothings in his ear and letting her hands roam his shoulders and chest. He turned towards her, still placing himself between his mate and Edward, standing back from her embrace and letting his hands and eyes search for injury. She was fine, he never even got to touch her. This was enough for him, but it wasn't for me. He had tried to take his anger at me out on Esme, and for this - he would pay.

"Submit," I growled deeply. Edward's eyes locked on mine, pitch black clashing against pitch black. Carlisle turned to me, "He has. This is a mis-"

"SUBMIT!" I roared. I crouched forward even more. Carlisle pushed himself and Esme away from me. Alice and Rose stepped back. They faded from my thoughts; this was about Edward. I felt a wave of pure fear pulse through him, and my inner beast called out to me. I decided to show him to Edward. Mustering all the energy I had inside of me, I projected all the sheer terror I could manage onto him. He instantly backed down. He kneeled and presented his neck to me, all of it this time. His growls changed to whimpers. But I wasn't done. I searched my mind for the most gruesome scenes of vampire war I could manage and pushed it onto him. I let him hear the agonized screams I produced from my victims. I let him see my blood soaked demon reflection in the wide eyes of my prey. He laid down in front of me, covering his ears and screaming.

"Stop, please! I beg of you! STOP!" My inner beast roared at his submission and pain then drew deep sadistic pleasure from the memories I dug up.

"That was meeee..." My inner beast purred to me. "Let me out and let's play."

"NO!" Edward screamed, curling up in the fetal position. He had read my mind, heard the demon's whispers.

Then, I brought myself out of it. I focused on the pain I felt deep inside my very being when I saw the death and horror in my victims eyes those later years with Maria. I brought myself through my journey of finding my family, and remembered how hard I had worked to be able to live with them. I latched onto my humanity, (what is left of it, anyway), and reeled myself back to the present. I tucked my war memories away, starving my inner beast. He slowly slipped away, though he dug his claws in deep to my mind, trying to find a way out. I put him back in his cage and locked him in.

I straightened up. I tucked my hair back behind my ear, and placed my hands behind my back. Edward slowly, shakily sat up. His wide eyes focused on a spot on the floor, unable to look at me or any of his family.

"I..." He swallowed, and drew a deep breath. "I am sorry Esme. I was not angry with you, and I should not have tried to take it out on you. You did not approach me with hostility and I was wrong."

It was then that I took stock of my family's emotional state. Esme was directing shock, fear, love, acceptance, and respect at me. Rosalie and Carlisle mirrored that. Alice was throwing fear, lust, anger, and lot of hatred at me. She shook a bit with the force of her anger and hatred. I shot her a healthy dose of what I sent Edward. Just enough for her to see that I could do that to her, if she didn't mind herself, and I didn't care one bit.

She didn't push me. She rocked back on her heels and spun around, dashing for the woods.

I snorted. I turned and went back to my seat, sinking into it as if nothing had happened. Esme shook herself and asked Rose if she would take Alice's abandoned place as decoration helper. Rose frowned and her negative emotions flew around her. Well, mostly negative. She felt envy, anger, frustration, and protectiveness when she was around or thought of the human. I thought that the protectiveness was for Emmett, her mate and husband. She would feel like she had to protect him not from the human, but from the Volturi if they ever heard of Bella's involvement with us. But also, I suspected that maybe she was a total bitch to Bella because, first and foremost, she wanted to be but also because she wanted Bella to run for the hills, break off her relationship with Edward before it was too late. She wanted to give Bella a chance at something she had never had for herself - a normal, whole human life. A life with the possibility of children and passing peacefully in your sleep. However, Bella was in too deep with us now. Even if she did drop all ties with us, she would have to be killed. A human with knowledge of our world and no plans to become like us was a huge liability. Edward knew that when he brought her into this world... he was hoping to be the one to kill her, this little human singer of his.

Rose sighed, she didn't want to outright help Bella, but she could not deny a pleading, shaken up Esme. She and Esme hung the rest of the decorations and brought out the massive cake for one tiny human. Edward collected himself, fixed his piano, and left to be with Bella before her party began.

Carlisle came and sat beside me while they were doing this. He thanked me for standing by him when Esme was threatened. I nodded at him, not speaking. I hadn't spoken out loud all day expect to command Edward to submit, and it just didn't feel right.

* * *

So, there it is... The start of the story. I don't know about the length. The story itself, minus the AN is just short of 2,000 words. Is that too short? Too long? I don't know. :/ I played around with it and deleted some parts until I felt like Goldilocks searching for the right length.

Anyway :D Next is the disaster birthday party. Oh, what fun!


End file.
